Puff, du bist tot
Puff, du bist tot ist die zwölfte Episode der dritten Staffel von Castle. Als der Besizter eines historischen Zauberladens tot in Houdinis berühmten Wassertank aufgefunden wird, stürzen sich Castle und Beckett während ihrer Ermittlungen in die Welt der Magie und Zauberer, um dort den Täter zu finden. Unterdessen kommen sich Esposito und Lanie allmählich näher. Handlung Ein Mann wird in "Drake's Magic Shop", einem Zauberladen, kopfüber hängend in einem Wassertank gefunden. Währenddessen sind Esposito und Lanie zusammen im Bett, werden jedoch bald zum Fall gerufen, wobei Lanie ihrem Partner noch schnell in Erinnerung ruft, dass keiner vom Revier von ihrer Beziehung erfahren soll. Auf dem Weg zum Tatort streitet sich Castle am Telefon mit seiner Freundin Gina und rät Esposito, niemals mit einer Kollegin zu schlafen. Beckett kommt hinzu und Castle und sie betreten den Laden. Castle ist begeistert, weil er schon immer Zaubertricks geliebt hat und auch Beckett hat einige Erfahrungen mit Magie, weil ihr Großvater Zauberer war und sie jeden Sonntag mit ihm in dem Laden war. Der Tote ist Zalman Drake, der Ladeninhaber. Er ist zwischen Mitternacht und 2 Uhr morgens gestorben. Jedoch gibt es keine Wunden, die darauf hinweisen, dass er versucht hat sich aus dem Wassertank zu retten. Esposito findet einen Abschiedsbrief in dem steht, dass der Laden finanziell am Ende ist und Zalman dies nicht ertragen hat. Jedoch ist der Brief ohne Unterschrift und auch seine Assistentin, Eliza Winter, ist davon überzeugt, dass Zalman sich nicht selbst umgebracht hat. Sie berichtet, dass ihr Chef öfter als sonst den Laden verlassen hat und zu ihr gemeint, dass er an etwas neuem arbeitet. Des weiteren wurde Zalman letztens von einem Mann angegriffen. Ryan macht Esposito nervös, weil er von einem Geheimnis redet, jedoch stellt sich heraus, dass in der Zeitung ein Artikel über Castle erschienen ist, weil er am vorherigen Abend in einem Restaurant eine lautstarke Auseinandersetzung mit Gina hatte. Beckett hat derweil herausgefunden, dass der Angreifer vom Laden Jerome Aspenall war. Er hatte Anzeige gegen Zalman erstattet, doch der Fall wurde vor Gericht abgelehnt. Aspenall berichtet, dass Zalman sein Leben ruiniert hat, da er seine Gedanken gelesen hat. Dabei hat seine Frau herausgefunden, dass er eine Affäre hat. Er wusste jedoch noch nicht, dass Zalman tot ist und hat zudem ein Alibi. Esposito berichtet, dass auf dem Abschiedsbrief viele Fingerabdrücke sind. Diese stammen von Chuck Russell, einem Straßenzauberer. Als Beckett und Castle zu ihm kommen, will er zunächst magisch verschwinden, doch Beckett kennt den Trick und nimmt ihn mit aufs Revier. Chuck klärt das Team jedoch auf, denn er hat Zalman einen Brief mit unsichtbarer Tinte geschrieben, die mit Schwarzlicht sichtbar wir. Er sollte Zalman C4-Sprengstoff besorgen. Jedoch weiß er nicht wofür er den Sprengstoff benötigt, allerdings gibt es das Gerücht, dass er einen Trick für einen bekannten Zauberer entwickeln sollte, Tobias Strange. Beckett und Castle stören eine Probe von Strange, um mit ihm zu reden. Dieser berichtet, dass Zalman für ihn gearbeitet hat, jedoch nicht mehr seit letztem Monat, da dieser einen lukrativeres Angebot angenommen hat. Er kann sich jedoch nicht erklären, wozu Zalman C4 benutzt haben könnte, denn der Sprengstoff ist zu unsicher und ein Zauberer muss genau wissen, was gerade passiert. Er gibt ihnen jedoch den Tipp, seinen Arbeitsraum zu durchsuchen. Allerdings hat das Team diesen noch nicht gefunden. Lanie empfängt Castle und Beckett in einem schicken Abendkleid in der Pathologie, um ihnen zu berichten, dass es kein Selbstmord war. Das Opfer hat Blutergüsse im Gesicht, die von einer Hand kommen. Im Castle-Appartment warten Martha und Alexis auf Richard. Er hat ihnen nichts von seinen Beziehungsproblemen erzählt und so mussten auch sie über den Streit in der Zeitung lesen. Castle erklärt aber auch ihnen nichts. Am nächsten Tag scheucht Beckett Castle sofort wieder aus dem Revier, denn sie haben den Arbeitsraum von Zalman gefunden. In einer alten Fabrikhalle hat er sich eine Geheimtür gebaut und dahinter befindet sich eine Werkstatt mit Zauberutensilien. Sie finden Rollstuhlabdrücke, die frisch sind. Anscheinend hatte Zalman kurz vor seinem Tod noch einen Besucher. Die beiden werden bei ihrer Durchsuchung von einem Mann gestört, der genau wie Zalman aussieht, seinem Zwillingsbruder Edmund Drake. Dieser weiß noch nichts vom Tod seines Bruders. Er erzählt, dass sein Bruder ihn letzte Woche angerufen hat, weil Hilfe brauchte eine halbe Millionen Dollar so zu verstecken, dass die Regierung nicht herausbekommt, woher das Geld kommt. Castle beharrt darauf, dass es ein Fall eines bösen Zwilling ist und der eine Zwilling das Leben des anderen übernimmt. Doch Lanie zerstört seine Fantasie und berichtet, dass Kaninchenfell bei dem Opfer gefunden wurde. Zusätzlich hat sie Rückstände eines Stoffs gefunden, dass beispielsweise in Flugzeugbenzin vorhanden ist. Plötzlich kommt Esposito in den Raum und hätte fast verraten, dass er und Lanie verabredet sind. Er lenkt ab und teilt Beckett mit, dass die Rollstuhlabdrücke von einem bestimmten Typ sind, die registriert sind. Beckett und Castle besuchen schließlich den Besitzer des Rollstuhls, Thaddeus Magnus. Magnus hat für Zalman gearbeitet und ihm Imitationen von Körperteilen gebaut, wie Füße, die sich bei Berührung fast lebensecht bewegen. Dieses Mal sollte er ihm einen Arm bauen, der aus der Ferne gesteuert werden kann, weil er ein Vermögen dafür bekommen würde mit einem Mord davon zu kommen. Magnus dachte, dass dies ein Scherz sein sollte. Das Team versucht nun an den Auftraggeber zu kommen, also an ein Opfer einer tödlichen Explosion. Castle wird anschließend Zuhause von seiner Mutter konfrontiert, was mit Gina und ihm los ist. Castle erklärt daraufhin, dass die Beziehung nicht mehr so läuft, weil es langweilig geworden ist und er Gina nicht liebt. Allerdings will keiner der beiden einen Strich unter die Beziehung ziehen, weshalb er Ginas Anrufe immer wieder abblockt. Plötzlich wird ihm klar, wer der Auftraggeber ist. Doch am Revier angekommen weiß Beckett dies schon. Christian Dahl ist bei dem Versuch den Atlantik in Rekordzeit zu überfliegen abgestürzt. Das Team betrachtet eine Videoaufnahme vom Abflug und bemerkt, dass das Flugzeug für einige Momente von einem Essenslieferanten verdeckt ist, der eine große Box bringt und diese später wieder in den Van packt. Es ist Zalman Drake. Währenddessen ist Christian im Flugzeug und startet kurz darauf. Christian Dahl scheint ein erfolgreicher Geschäftsmann zu sein, der auch viel Geld an Hilfsorganisationen gespendet hat. Jedoch hatte er nur einen Feind: Seine Frau Naomi Dahl. In ihrem Heiratsvertrag ist verankert, dass sie bei einer Trennung nichts bekommt, wenn sie dabei erwischt wird, eine Affäre zu haben. Ihr Mann hat sie erwischt und so bekommt sie nichts von seinem Geld, wenn er sich trennt. Jedoch bestreitet sie, dass sie ihren Mann umgebracht hat, weil sie es nicht nätig hatte. Immerhin war sie selbst ein erfolgreiches Model. Im Übrigen sind all seine Konten eingefroren, da die US-Börsenaufsicht SEC gegen ihn ermittelt hat. Er würde alles verlieren und für fünfzig Jahre in Gefängnis gehen. Allerdings bestätigt sie, dass sie nicht an einen Unfall bei seinem Absturz geglaubt hat, da ihr Mann ein Perfektionist war. Beckett und Castle sehen sich das Video wieder an und Castle bemerkt, dass der Mann im Flugzeug ein Dummie sein könnte. Dahl ist mit Zalman aus dem Flugzeug geflohen und hat vom Boden aus den Jet gesteuert. Das heißt, dass Dahl noch am Leben ist und nur eine Person wusste davon, Zalman. Sie suchen Christian Dahl auf seiner eigenen Beerdigung und finden ihn auch. Im Verhör gibt er zunächst nichts zu, doch Edmund Drake und Tobias Strange arbeiten zusammen an einigen Illusionen, so dass Dahl denkt, dass Zalman noch am Leben ist und gibt den Mord zu. Die beiden wollen auch versuchen den Zauberladen offen zu halten. Esposito ist bei der Verhaftung nicht dabei und alle wissen bereits, dass er und Lanie zusammen sind. Nur die zwei sind noch davon überzeugt, dass es keinem auffällt. Gina ruft Castle wieder an und dieses Mal nimmt er ab. Er teilt ihr mit, dass die Beziehung beendet ist. Dies hört Beckett zufällig mit und lädt Castle später zum Essen ein, um ihn aufzuheitern, da ihr Freund am Abend Dienst hat. Er nimmt die Einladung an und bedankt sich, dass sie ihn nicht auf Gina angesprochen hat. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala R. Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson als Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers Gast Cast * Jeffrey Hephner als Edmund Drake/Zalman Drake * Brett Cullen als Christian Dahl * Vanessa Lengies als Eliza Winter * Chadwick Boseman als Chuck Russell * Carrie Genzel als Naomi Dahl * Lenny Schmidt als Jerome Aspenall * Adrian Sparks als Thaddeus Magnus * Gilles Marini als Magician Tobias Strange * Henry Hayashi als Lawyer Soundtrack *"The Hardy Boyz" - James A. Johnston Trivia Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S3